A la carrera
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: Ron huye de Lavender, obsesionada con el pelirrojo, que lo persigue cual depredador. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.


No hacía más que correr, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás con dificultad, intentando mantener el equilibrio y moviendo sus piernas cada vez con más rapidez. Pareciera que huía del mismísimo demonio, aunque en cierto modo y al menos para él, así era; un demonio de pelo castaño y ojos que parecían esconder algo que a Ron no le gustaba. Y más si ese algo estaba relacionado con él. Continuó corriendo por los pasillos ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos del colegio, hasta que llegó a una esquina apartada del bullicio que le pareció el lugar idóneo para esconderse, pero cuando su corazón parecía recobrar la calma, aquella voz comenzó a llamarle.

— ¡Ro-Ro! —Odiaba que lo llamara así, y cada vez que pronunciaba esas sílabas pareciera que se le formaba una úlcera en el estómago. Obviamente, no dijo nada y permaneció callado, aguzando el oído por si a Lavender se le ocurría acercarse.

Sin embargo, su oído nunca había sido muy fino, pues no se percató de que la chica lo había encontrado valiéndose del mayor de los sigilos, y antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar, ella ya se había lanzado a su cuello para besarlo, cosa que el chico no pudo impedir por más que intentaba zafarse de su opresora.

— ¡No! —Consiguió gritar Ron aun con la boca tapada por la presión que Lavender ejercía sobre sus labios.

La chica se separó de inmediato. Aquella simple y monosílaba palabra la acababa de sacar del trance en que estaba sumida, y parecía no dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, como si correr detrás de tu novio que huye de ti fuera algo de lo más normal. Ron respiró hondo por fin.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella enfadada y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Lavender, ya te he dicho que esto no tiene futuro. Yo… bueno, me gusta otra persona.

Se puso colorado de pies a cabeza, signo de que se sentía avergonzado y miserable, pero no quería mentirle ni que creyera que podían tener un futuro que jamás existiría. No para ellos dos. Lavender lo miró a los ojos, sin comprender aún, y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, aferrándose a Ron de nuevo, pero esta vez dejándole la túnica mojada por las lágrimas mientras él hacía amago de abrazarla pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

De improviso la chica dejó de oprimirlo y lo miró a los ojos; mientras Ron le sostenía la mirada, lleno de miedo, los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de un odio intenso que lo llenó de pavor, y antes de que Lavender dijera nada, Ron ya había echado a correr. No podía decirse que fuera una reacción valiente por parte de un Gryffindor, pero, como luego explicó a sus amigos, no habían visto cosa semejante. Lavender lo siguió sin miramientos, gritando por los pasillos como una posesa y ganándose las risas de sus compañeros, que encontraban la escena de lo más divertida.

En ese momento, Ron se encontró de bruces con Harry y Hermione que charlaban animadamente ajenos a lo que allí se cocía, y se giró instintivamente para colocarse detrás de esta. Hermione lo miró con extrañeza, pero al ver a Lavender correr casi sin aliento comprendió lo que ocurría. Ron apretó los brazos de Hermione con fuerza, pareciera que sentía verdadero pánico ante la idea de que Lavender volviera a lanzarse sobre él, pero cuando llegó frente a ellos solo salieron de su boca improperios que conformaron poco más que un monólogo.

— ¡Te odio Ronald Weasley! ¡No te escondas detrás de esta… de esta… arpía! Ya veo que la has elegido a ella. ¡Tú te lo pierdes!

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no pudo menos que reír ante tal situación, y Harry hizo lo propio. El único que pareciera estar fuera de lugar era Ron. Por suerte, tras una profunda mirada de desprecio por parte de Lavender, esta salió corriendo mientras lloraba a lágrima viva, y Ron respiró hondo. Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

—Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley —. Dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa y aún con las mejillas coloradas, y echó a andar ante la atónita mirada de Ron mientras Harry reía por lo bajo.

— ¿Y eso qué diablos significa?


End file.
